Emily is a gardener. She plants $20$ irises in a garden. Each row has $2$ irises. How many rows of irises did Emily plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of rows of irises that Emily planted is the total number of irises that she planted divided by the number of irises in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $20\text{ irises} \div 2\text{ irises per row}$ $20\text{ irises} \div 2\text{ irises per row} = 10\text{ rows}$